


Ghosts

by thatoneinvisiblechick



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves-centric, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Vanya and Klaus Swap AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneinvisiblechick/pseuds/thatoneinvisiblechick
Summary: After Ben died, Klaus seemed to vanish from the face of the earth. No one was quite sure where he went off to, if he was rotting in a ditch or perhaps traveling the world. Diego hoped the latter of the two was the case, but after a decade of wishing, his hope became nothing more than a child’s dream of wanting their long lost sibling to return.Life went on. Diego and his remaining siblings went their separate ways. Vayna to the orchestra, Allison to the big screen, and himself a vigilante of sorts. And Luther remained to continue being the perfect kiss-ass to Reginald.Then one night, Diego heard that his father had died. And let’s just say Reginald wasn’t the only ghost that appeared for the funeral that day.----AU where the death of Ben sent Klaus off the deep end, causing him to run off, but he is now here for the funeral. But where has he been all these years? (a Vayna and Klaus swap)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, so please don't be too harsh about it.
> 
> I will continue it if you would like more.

Diego couldn’t really believe the old bastard was actually dead. 

He halfway expected to walk back into his old house to be greeted by the cold dead eyes that haunt his childhood and the knock of a cane to urge him along. Diego really hoped that wasn’t the case, because he certainly was not about to pile that onto what was already a shitty day.

Eudora was being extra strict about what he was allowed to help on so that was just making his job even harder. (He knew deep down that that was her job, and legally he shouldn’t be doing the things he was doing anyway, but Diego would never admit that out loud).

His boss, Al, at the gym was extra hissy today because he was too tired to mop last night so he didn’t. (Diego apologized, but it would most certainly happen again).

When he was waiting for a cab on the curb, a car went through a puddle and got mud on his leather jacket. (He was really pissed about that).

But to top it all off, it was a pretty shitty anniversary day for Diego. 

Because today marked exactly fifteen years since Diego had seen his brother Klaus. Since anyone had seen Klaus. 

After Ben died, Klaus seemed to vanish from the face of the earth. No one was quite sure where he went off to, if he was rotting in a ditch or perhaps traveling the world. Diego hoped the latter of the two was the case, but after a decade of wishing, his hope became nothing more than a child’s dream of wanting their long lost sibling to return. 

He never stopped looking though, even if all his other siblings did. Diego kept the police scanner close and went out of his way to investigate any person that seemed out of the ordinary. Because that is what all the Hargreeves kids were--extraordinary, even if Klaus was just ordinary. 

However, even with the constant white noise of chattering dispatchers and Diego’s knives flying anywhere he deemed suspicious, Klaus never showed. Dead or alive. 

He could remember the day like it was yesterday. 

Reginald didn’t have much of a reaction to the death of his oh so precious Number Six. He was as cold and heartless as he usually was so Diego doesn't know why that was a surprise to him. Diego and Klaus, however, had very, very hard reactions to his death. 

Of course while all of his siblings loved and knew Ben, nobody was as closer to six than two and four. They were the even numbers club after all. Ever since Reginald had come forth to the children that Klaus was nothing more than a ‘schizophrenic waste of time,’ Diego and Ben went out of their way to make sure that their brother felt loved. And it worked, for a while. 

It had been exactly two weeks and two days after Ben’s...accident. Klaus was slipping off the rails and Diego was trying as hard as he could to keep them both afloat, but it wasn't enough. If the blatant verbal abuse and neglect wasn’t bad enough, Klaus began to form more destructive ways of coping.

Klaus would slip out of his window at night and come back early in the morning smelling of booze, smoke, and sweat. Diego would clean him up, give him something for the hangover, and hold his hand until he fell asleep. Diego would never say anything to Klaus about him crying out in his sleep, because Diego knew he did it to.

But after that same dance 2 weeks and 2 days, that little dance didn't work anymore. 

Klaus had walked into his bedroom, somehow looking more solemn than before. Diego asked him what was wrong, but Klaus remained silent. He just walked to Diego slowly and gave him a bone-crushing hug. 

Looking back now, if Diego knew that was the last time he would see his brother, he would have held on a little bit longer or tried to convince him to stay. Instead he watched Klaus slip out of the window and into the night without a word. 

Of course Diego thought he would come stumbling back 3 a.m. mumbling about the ghosts only he could see and things that go crawling in the night. Diego thought he would just grab his medicine to help Klaus keep the hallucinations at bay. Diego thought he would still be able to hold his brother's hand as he fell asleep because God knows they could both use the comfort. Diego thought that maybe Reginald would get the stick out of his ass and start treating them like children for once in their life, but it didn't happen. Klaus never came back. 

Reginald shook his head and said something about being grateful that ‘it’ was gone and started focusing on what remaining children he had left. 

Diego will never forgive Reginald for the choice he made. He's still not even sure that Reginald actually looked for Klaus but his gut tells him he didn't. Whenever he asks Pogo, he just gives him a look a sad look and asks him if he there is anything that he could do for Diego. Diego is certain that he knows something, but he has never been able to get anything out of him. 

Diego’s family of seven was now a family of four. He would never admit it to anyone, but for six months after Klaus went out of that window, Diego would spend the whole night sitting at it. 

When Reginald would call for lights out, Diego would pull out the little flashlight he kept in his pillowcase. He would pull the window up and sit in the sill, turning on the flashlight, a beacon for a lost little boy trying to come home, that is if he ever tried to come home. 

Diego never really moved past it. If anything that was the final straw breaking the already decrepit camel’s back because that was the day that Reginald lost any respect that Diego may have had for that man. But what could he do but hope that his sick brother was happy somewhere? 

Life went on. Diego and his remaining siblings went their separate ways. Vayna to the orchestra, Allison to the big screen, and himself a vigilante of sorts. And Luther remained to continue being the perfect kiss-ass to Reginald. He did miss his sisters, but he could go without seeing Luther if he was being honest. 

Diego took a breath and got out of his car, heading towards the door, still not knowing what to expect. Bracing himself, he slowly swings it open. 

It was still as big and empty as he remembered it. Ever since Klaus had disappeared, the house had lost whatever spark of hope it held. Klaus, despite being powerless, was what held them together. 

Diego sighed, making his way to the main sitting room, his hands hovering over where he keeps his knives. (Because one can never be too careful). 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump (to which he would deny), and there was Vanya. 

“Sorry, I thought you heard me coming.”

Diego sheathed the knife that he had pulled out in surprise and recomposed himself, “It’s okay, just lost in my head a bit today.” He pulled her in for a hug, because it really had been too long since he had seen her. 

She was still as short as ever, her small body making her appear non threatening, hiding the true nature of her power she constantly worked to reign in. 

“Who else is here?”

Vanya led him to the living room, “Everyone else is here already, we just have to talk about how we are going to go about things.”

Allison walks in with Luther at her heels and holy shit, Luther was even bigger now. They sat down and thus began the first (of many) periods of prolonged, and very uncomfortable, silence.

Luther cleared his throat, “So as the new head of the house,” Diego rolled his eyes, “I think that it’s best to go about this fairly simple. We can have it outside under his favorite tree.”

“He had a favorite tree?” Allison asking all the right questions.

Luther opened his mouth to retaliate, when a voice interrupted, “I think we all know he didn’t have the emotional capacity to have a favorite anything, big guy.”

They jumped to their feet, heads swiveling to find where it was coming from, poised for a fight. 

“Hold your horses there guys. You know I at least thought you would let me say hi before we broke out into the inevitable fight.”

It clicked, the voice. He hadn’t heard it in so long, but no amount of time could ever erase it from Diego’s mind.

He slowly lowered his knives, “Klaus?”

A person stepped out of the shadows of the doorway, giving a wave and flashing a smile, “Long time no see, don't you think?”

Then the shouting began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus smiled, moving his hand on Diego’s shoulder, a mirroring image of childhood lost and found.
> 
> “Sorry, I got a bit lost on the way back.”
> 
> Diego exhaled a small laugh, “No kidding,” and with that he pulled Klaus in for a full hug. Diego felt like he was a teenager again, holding each other when they needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see I am going to be continuing this story, and I am really excited to see where it goes!
> 
> As for updates, I will try and post one chapter a week until we reach the end. (This one is early just cause I got a bit excited lol)
> 
> This story will have similar events to that of cannon but a lot doesn't follow exactly so please don't get upset if I put things in an order or a scene that aren't how it originally was. Thank you!
> 
> I love to hear your feedback so let me know what you think :)

His siblings’ voices raised around him in a fury of accusations, questions, and concerns, but Diego couldn’t seem to find his voice. All he could do is look at the brother he had lost.

He looked pretty good considering the last time he had seen him. Still as skinny as ever, but no longer in an unhealthy way. Gone was the gaunt skin he once carried while he was high and a small smile took its place. 

He was alive.

And he was here.

Diego pushed past the other three, his knives slipping from his grip with a clang onto the floor. Klaus’ eyes met his own, and Diego could still see the small twinkle of mischief that was ever so prominent from their childhood, even if it was nowhere near as bright.

Diego slowly raised a hand, resting it on Klaus’ shoulder, almost flinching back when he found that he really was there.

The others had stopped shouting at Diego’s action, but Diego’s ears couldn’t stop ringing.

“Klaus?”

Klaus smiled, moving his hand on Diego’s shoulder, a mirroring image of childhood lost and found.

“Sorry, I got a bit lost on the way back.”

Diego exhaled a small laugh, “No kidding,” and with that he pulled Klaus in for a full hug. Diego felt like he was a teenager again, holding each other when they needed it. 

He was afraid to let go. He was afraid that if he opened his arms that Klaus would disappear again into the night, gone for good this time. He was afraid that he wasn’t real, that Diego was finally losing it, and with the end of the embrace would make his delusions vanish.

But when Klaus squeezed back with the same force as he gave, Diego held onto everything in him not to start crying.

He pushed Klaus back, keeping a hand on his shoulder, and gave his brother a small smile, “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when Luther made his existence known, “What the hell, Klaus? You think you can disappear on your family for twenty years with no word or explanation and just waltz in like everything is alright?”

“Fifteen.”

“What?”

“You said I was gone for twenty years, but really it has only been fifteen. Those steroids messing with your brain cells there Goliath?”

Luther’s face turned red and he huffed, “Now you listen here...”

“How have you been Klaus?” Vanya finally chimed in, her voice almost a whisper in the room. Diego knew this had to be pretty hard for her too. After the even number’s club, best friend title definitely went to Klaus and Vanya because they both had something in common. They both had something that they felt was beyond their control, which was one of the reasons why they became so close.

“No, V. A better question is where the hell have you been?!” Diego knows that Allison means well, but damn can’t they give him five seconds.

Klaus closed his eyes and took a breath, seemingly calming himself (which Diego completely understood) before letting a smile overtake his face, “Sit down and shut up, cause I’m going to tell you all a story about what the fuck little number four got himself into these past fifteen years.”

Unfortunately, Klaus’ story had to be put on hold.

Because a freak lightening void appeared in the backyard that kind of distracted them.

With the initial shake of the house, all of the siblings ran outside to be met with whatever the hell was hovering in the sky. Diego had his knives ready to fly, but he wasn’t sure how much that would help in this situation considering it looked like an apocalyptic wrath from the comic books he used to sneak into his room and read at night. 

Luther shouted to be heard above the chaos, “Vanya! Can you try and contain it?”

“It’s not working!”

Diego was about five seconds from completely panicking, when he noticed something inside the eye of the portal of sorts (along with the fire extinguisher sailing past his head of which he had no idea why it was thrown). It looked like an old man. Then younger and younger when…

“Humph!”

Out fell a person and everything stopped.

It was a boy, or a teenager more likely. He was wearing an academy uniform, and wait...why did he look like-

“Five?”

The boy looked up at the group of confused siblings and back at himself.

“Well shit.”

_____

Diego has seen some pretty weird stuff since he has been alive. I mean, he had a brother that had tentacles that came from his abdomen. So if you would have told him that he would see a ghost at Reginald’s funeral, he would have just rolled with it. If he saw the old man he would have probably said a thing or two he didn’t have the balls to say when he moved out as a teenager, but now that would be no problem.

But the ghosts were his brother who vanished from the dining room table and his brother who disappeared out his bedroom window were both sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of crappy coffee each, so needless to say, Diego was still pinching himself to see if this was all one long fucked up dream.

Definitely not the ghosts Diego was expecting, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

After five minutes of prolonged eye contact and watching the two sip their coffee, Allison finally broke the silence.

“So are either of you going to start talking at any time or are we supposed to just guess what’s happening here?”

Five rolled his eyes and got up from his seat to get some food. Their eyes fell to Klaus who raised his hands in defense once he saw all the attention turn to him. 

“Hey my tale of terror can wait. I’m personally wanting to hear what baby face over here has to say for himself,” Klaus thumbed in the direction of Five making a sandwich. 

Diego shot Klaus a look he hoped translated to something along the lines of, “We will be talking later,” but with Diego’s luck it just looks like a glare so he quickly reshifted his gaze to Five who resituated himself at the head of the table and began to tell what he had been up to and why he was still in the same physical body as the one he had disappeared in. 

It was pretty confusing, to Diego at least, and seemed to leave him with more questions than answers, but apparently Reginald had been right about one (and only one) thing in his life, apparently time travel was really something Five should have stayed away from.

Diego still had no understanding of the physics or whatever behind Five still being a teenager, but he wasn’t about to ask for an even more dumbed down version and while his siblings looked pretty confused as well, but they weren't asking so he wouldn’t either. 

“So why come back now?” Wow, Luther asked a relevant question? Diego really must be dreaming. 

“Because the world ends in eight days, and I have no idea how to stop it.”

_____

Having the little ceremony of sorts seemed almost pointless compared to everything that had happened the past few hours. Diego’s mind was still reeling from what Five just told them, that added on top of the fact that he has yet to get a spare moment to talk to Klaus privately yet and that was making him rather antsy. Because there was a part of him that thought he might vanish in front of his eyes.

The fight with Luther was pretty stupid, he knows that and he feels god awful for breaking Ben’s statue, but in hindsight Ben probably would have hated it. He didn’t mean to pick a fight, but sometime Luther doesn’t know when to stop talking out of his ass.

And suddenly everyone was going their separate ways again, and honestly, Diego felt like he was the only one who cared that Klaus had made a reappearance. Sure Vanya gave him a hug before she left for her apartment, but Diego was the only one wanting to know why. 

Diego decided that he would corner Klaus when some of the others went on their way, but found that Klaus wasn’t in the house anymore. 

Diego ran through the halls, feeling fourteen again, calling for his brother once again, but could not find him.

Eventually he ran smack into Allison who let him know that Klaus had left shortly after Vanya, and a part of him rebroke inside. Once again he felt like the only (living) person who cared about the well being of their schizophrenic brother and nearly blew up on Allison.

He found a nice wall to punch instead. 

Diego made his way back to his car and began driving back to his place, the whole day’s events playing in a rapid shuffle in his head, and every time it circled back to Klaus. Where has he been? Is he okay? Where is he now?

Why did he leave without saying goodbye?

Diego angrily shouldered open the boiler room’s door and began to make his way back into what he has had his home when a voice in the corner interrupted his train of thought.

“I hope you don’t mind, your boss said it was okay and I need to talk to you.”

Diego’s breath caught and his head swiveled to Klaus, his shoulders sagging in relief upon seeing him there and real. 

Diego is not ashamed to say that he pulled Klaus in for the second time that day, hugging tight and holding back tears, overcome with joy. 

“You are always welcome here.”

Klaus pulled back to look Diego in the eyes, “Thank you, because I have a lot to tell you and I think that would be a little difficult if I have to shout it through a door.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Klaus, how long have you been off your meds?”
> 
> The reaction was immediate. Klaus’ face became like steel and his eyes dangerous. Diego watched as all the walls that had been in place in front of their other siblings snapped back into place.
> 
> “I really don’t see why that’s important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: suicidal thoughts, suicide, swearing
> 
> (If there is anything else I should list just let me know).

Diego grabbed Klaus one of the folding chairs that were stored in his room and made a gesture for Klaus to have a seat. Diego didn’t want to sit down, his mind screaming at him to stay standing and alert, having his body positioned between Klaus and the door--a barrier between now and the possibility of losing his brother once again. Eventually his logic got through to his head. Diego was afraid that Klaus would feel interrogated rather than welcome, and the last thing Diego wanted was to lose him when he was so close. 

So, begrudgingly, Diego grabbed himself a chair as well, positioning it in front of Klaus, who’s eyes have been wandering around the room up to this point. 

As he began to sit down, Klaus’ quiet voice broke the silence with a single sentence.

“I wanted to die.”

Diego almost missed the chair from pure shock. He opened his mouth but found that he had no idea what to say about the confession that was made, so ever so eloquently Diego replied with a small, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Klaus shrugged, “I know that’s not how I wanted to start this conversation, but I thought it best to begin where it all started.”

Diego ran his hands in circles on his knees, “So that’s where you were going that night?”

“Well yeah, but I meant I wanted to die before that. Before Ben was gone.”

That was a punch to the gut for Diego. He had been rehearsing how this conversation would happen for years now, but now that it’s here, everything Klaus is saying, he has no words for him. How could he not have noticed that his brother was in that bad of a mental state? What kind of a brother was he?

“Now I know what you’re thinking and you need to stop that right now,” Klaus chided, “self deprecating is supposed to be my thing.”

Diego sent a glare and Klaus put his hands up in surrender, “You couldn’t have done anything more than you already did, because I didn’t want help I wouldn’t have listened anyway. But please don’t get all mopey on me, we haven’t even gotten to the good parts.”

“Can you at least tell me why?”

Klaus pursed his lips before looking down with a sigh, “Diego, I was just so tired of existing. I was tired of the medicine. I was tired of being treated like a freak for something that was out of my control. I was tired of being trapped in the same four walls. I was just tired. But you and Ben and V kept me going. Until…”

“Ben died.”

“Yeah, until Ben died. And I’m not saying that you two weren’t enough, I’m saying that I saw how unimportant the whole thing was to Reginald, and if someone who was supposed to be special had no value to the man I thought was supposed to love me, then why should I continue exist as someone who wasn’t,” Klaus’ breath came out shaky.

“So I left, saying goodbye to you was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I couldn’t take it anymore. So I climbed out of that window and kept going until I got to the bridge in the middle of the city...”

Diego’s heart stopped as his brother finished his sentence, “...and I jumped.”

“H-how...how are you alive?” He wasn’t happy about the stutter but Diego was too confused to care at this point.

Klaus met his eyes, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“No no no,” Diego dragged his chair close enough to put a hand on Klaus’ own, “you can’t do that to me. I promise I’ll keep an open mind. Besides, whatever happened I need to be grateful for, ‘cause that something means I got to see my little brother again.”

Klaus huffed out a small laugh, “We’re the same age.”

“Eh, semantics.”

Klaus laughed once more before his expression once again returned solemn. That was when Diego came to a realization. This person was very different from the sarcastic man they had been talking to at Reginald’s house, this Klaus had no walls covering the pain in his eyes. This Klaus was being vulnerable, which was vastly different than the boy from their childhood.

Diego was now just wondering what, or who, had brought him to this point. And if this was a good thing or not. 

“After I jumped, I did die.”

Diego opened his mouth to question the obvious but was silenced by the raise of Klaus’ hand, “I know just let me finish. You said you would keep an open mind.” Diego nodded to continue. 

“Okay. Well I closed my eyes as I fell and opened them somewhere else. I guess it was supposed to be heaven? Or something? I’m not completely sure, but I met God who was a preteen girl, which didn’t make much sense to me cause I’m agnostic, but I digress. Anyway, she told me that I wasn’t supposed to die yet and sent me back. I opened my eyes again and the next thing I know I’m being dragged out of the river by a really cute guy.”

Diego’s head was reeling. He so desperately wanted to believe him, but the logical part of him screamed at him. God was a preteen girl? Surviving that big of a drop? He loved his brother with all of his heart, but Diego just couldn’t believe him. So Diego took a deep breath and looked at his brother in the eyes.

“Klaus, how long have you been off your meds?”

The reaction was immediate. Klaus’ face became like steel and his eyes dangerous. Diego watched as all the walls that had been in place in front of their other siblings snapped back into place.

“I really don’t see why that’s important.”

“Klaus,” Diego moved his hand to his brother’s shoulder, “it’s okay. We can get you some help. Schizophrenia is not something you need to be ashamed of. And you have me now, I can help you.”

Klaus pushed Diego’s hand off of his shoulder, standing abruptly, “You didn’t even let me finish and you are already calling me crazy! I’m not a freak, Diego!”

“I never said you were a freak, Klaus.” Diego slowly stood, his hands poised in front of his body as a sign of peace, “I’m just saying that now that you’re home, we can get you the help you need without Reggie’s shadow over you.”

“Diego, you aren’t listening to me! If you would have let me finish, you would have learned that I don’t need help!”

“There’s nothing wrong with getting-”

“I don’t need help because I’m not schizophrenic! Dear ol’ dad made the whole thing up to keep me under wraps, because I have powers, too!”

Diego’s mind was at war. One side telling him to listen, to take back his words and listen to the fantasy that Klaus had spun for himself. The other side was louder. It screamed at the absurdity of the situation, questioning how his little brother managed to stay alive all these years if this had been his mindset.

“Klaus, I’m sorry okay. I’m not trying to hurt you. I just want to help,” Klaus’ eyes almost seemed to dare him to continue speaking. “Pogo probably could find your old prescription to help you take the edge off.”

“You can keep can take those goddamn pills and shove them up your ass.”

“Please Klaus. I just want to help you.”

Klaus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Diego was holding his breath to gauge his next move when Klaus’ eyes snapped back open...but something was wrong.

“K-klaus...what the hell is going on? Why are your eyes-”

His brother’s were no longer the bright green Diego was used to. The entirety of Klaus' eyes were glowing electric blue. Diego wanted to run, to hide, to do anything because he was scared shitless. Was Klaus possessed or something? Why could he hear voices?

Diego watched the power with wide eyes as it rolled atop his brother’s slowly raising hands. He started to think that this was some sick joke. That Klaus never actually came home and this was all some messed up dream. Or maybe this was some ghost coming to haunt Diego for fun. Or maybe there was a god and they decided to punish Diego for his sins.

The glow grew brighter and Diego tripped over his chair, crawling backwards until he hit the wall, eyes trained on his now floating brother and debating whether or not someone would hear him scream. The voices were pounding in his head, screaming at the highest decibel, causing Diego to cover his ears to try and stop the pain.

“Klaus! I’m sorry okay! I really am! I believe you, just please stop!”

All at once everything stopped. Diego cracked open an eye to warily look at the person before him, still not one hundred percent sure if he was still his brother.

Sure enough, Diego saw that little twinkle in Klaus’ eyes and felt confused all over again as the man in question clapped his hands together, “Well that wasn’t so bad right?”

“Klaus. What the hell?”

“Now I’m really sorry that I had to do that, but I didn’t see any other way to get it through your thick skull, brother mine.”

“...You still haven’t answered my question.”

Klaus rolled his eyes, “God, you’re dense. This is what I’ve been trying to tell you, Diego. I have powers too. And now if you would kindly not interrupt me again, I can continue on with my amazing story; back to the hot guy!”

Diego could tell that it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I realize how long it has been and I am sorry about that. Life decided to punch me in the face these past couple of weeks and so I didn't have much motivation to write, but here we are with a new chapter! I am not abandoning this work but I can make no promises on a consistent updating schedule so just keep an eye out for new chapters. 
> 
> If all goes according to plan, the next chapter should be out around September 5th.
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback! Thanks so much for being understanding! :)


End file.
